Kingson
Kingson is an American basic cable and satellite television channel that is owned by the Extreme Television Communications corporation . The channel airs primarily animated programming, ranging from action to animated comedy. It was founded by That Guy in the hat and launched on January 2, 1998. It is primarily aimed at children and teenagers between the ages of 6–17, and also targets older teens and adults with mature content during its late night daypart SPEED, which is treated as a separate entity for promotional purposes and as a separate channel. A Spanish language audio track for select programs is accessible via SAP. As of October 2015, Kingson is available to approximately 76.5 million pay television households (84.5% of households with television) in the United States. History In 1996, Viacom gave XTV the rights to start its own block on Nickelodeon. The block was called "Rubix Days" and aired such shows like, The Sherry Show, and Risky Frizz . This block became very popular for kids. Later, Nickelodeon decided to close down the block due to time slot problems. Many people weren't so fond of this, so Viacom decided to let XTV make its very own channel, RubixTV. The channel was officially launched on January 2, 1998 and aired mostly shows for the entire family. TBA Programming Current programming Original Programming * The Sherry Show (TV-Y7-FV to TV-PG-V) * Risky Frizz (TV-Y7-FV) * SpaceWar 101 (TV-PG) * Tablet Bros (TV-PG) * The Adventurers (TV-PG-DV) * Couch Critters (TV-Y7, TV-Y7-FV, TV-PG, TV-PG-V) * Sticks Vs. Spiders (TV-Y7-FV) Acquired Programming * Eli Shmow (TV-PG-V) * Revenge of the Warrior Strawberries (TV-PG) * Mobile Mecha (TV-PG) * Polar (TV-Y7) * Pete Coldary (TV-Y7) * Watermelon (TV-G) * Supernaturals (TV-14-LV) * Hot Hot Chilli (TV-PG to TV-PG-LV) * Car-Boy (TV-PG-LV) * The Righteous Squad (TV-PG) * BURGERS SPEED Main Article: SPEED SPEED is an American cable network that shares channel space with Kingson, both of which are owned by XTV ., every night from 9:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. Eastern and Pacific Time in the United States. The name comes from the actual drug known as "speed". It is supposed to show that the block is very addictive and hyperactive. The shows on SPEED are Mainly for adults from 15-35 years old. SPEED is treated as a separate channel. Like Adult Swim, SPEED shows a warning message before it goes to the series: SPEED may contain some material that many viewers my find too inappropriate. Please no that this program is mainly for adults who can stand watching this. Viewer description is advised. '' Blocks .Throughout the channel, Kingson has opened up many blocks. Weather it's a new episode block, or a movie premiere block, these help Kingson stay stable. Blocks here include: * '''Saturday Sun Rise- '''This block starts every Saturday from 8:00am to 10:00am. It shows reruns of shows such as Dr. Bread, Balls and Super Villains. It also shows new episodes of Couch Critters and The Daniel and Cindy Show. * '''Kick Starter- '''This block starts every Sunday to Friday at 6:00am to 9:00am. It shows old shows or just old classic episodes of shows. Series most known to air here are Super Villains and old episodes of Shapes. The block also includes music videos and animations throughout. * '''Morning of Extreme- '''This block comes during Kick Starter! It mainly shows the weeks most viewed show episodes again. It * '''Super 2-Hour- '''This block airs mostly action series Sundays at 9:00am to 11:00am. Shows here include: Mobile Mecha, Revenge of the Warrior Strawberries, and Supernaturals. * '''Kingson Cinema- '''Frequently, Kingson will air a movie, usually on Fridays at 5:00pm. The movie is based on the weeks biggest theme. TBA * '''New Fridays- '''This is a new episode block that consists new episodes of SpaceWar 101, Sticks Vs. Spiders, Princess Apocalypse, and Elgordo. This comes on 7:30pm to 8:30pm. * '''Gotta Luv Mondayz'- This is a new episode blocks that air such shows:The Sherry Show The Adventurers, Risky Frizz, Tablet Bros, and more. Sister Channels Since 2000, Kingson has launched multiple sister channels. Here are the list of them. RTV2- This channel was launched in 2005, serving as Kingson's first sister channel. Unlike Kingson, RTV2 is 24 hours of television series centered to anyone from the age of 4-15. The only ratings to be allowed here are from TV-Y to TV-PG. RTV2 does not have any adult animation and is more kid appropriate. This is sort of like the "Nicktoons" of Kingson. Kingson Vault- TBA SP33D-''' TBA Specials and marathons TBA Schedule TBA HD Feed TBA Comic Con 2009 TBA 2010 TBA 2011 TBA 2012-2013 TBA 2014 TBA 2015 TBA Movies Original Movies Main Article: Kingson Movies '''Kingson Movies is an American motion picture production arm of the children's cable channel Kingson. Originally launched in 2000, the company released its first film,The Risky Frizz movie It has produced family features and films based on its own original programs, as well as other adaptations and original projects. The films are distributed by Viacom division Paramount Pictures and Warner bros. The studio's highest grossing films are Shapes: Race against Time, which has grossed $379 million worldwide; The Risky Frizz movie which has grossed $231 million worldwide; and Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2 , which grossed $220.8 million worldwide. Movie Premieres Movies on Kingson air frequently. The first movie to air on the channel was The Rugrats Movie on January 9, 1999. Movies on Kingson are edited to fit the time slot. Movies can be rated G to PG-13, although most PG-13 movies are edited for content. Here are the recent movies that aired here: * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (TV-PG) (2/5/15) * Pookie's Awesome Movie Thing (TV-PG) (3/2/15) * The Risky Frizz movie (TV-PG-V) (3/9/15) * The Sherry Movie (TV-PG-DLV) (3/16/15) * TBA Internet Website Kingson.us.net is the channel's official website which was launched in 2004. The website cuts away from SPEED's website to avoid young children from witnessing it. This website is loaded with games, full episodes and clips, events, competitions, schedules, and plenty of more. The website shares links to its neighboring websites, such as: rtv.us.net and m1a.us.net. The site is available only in the U.S. International websites for it have been made in 2010. TBA Apps On May 5th, 2015, XTV launched a free mobile app for the App Store. This app has been given huge success and has upgraded ever since. The Kingson App allows the watcher to watch Kingson, RTV2, and M1A live, play numerous video games, watch free episodes along with info and news about it. Later in 2016, SPEED launched its own app, SPEED: Watch or Die! Like the Kingson app, SPEED: Watch or Die! has full episodes, games, news, and plenty of more TBA Rating system Television Content ratings Kingson uses the average American rating system. TV-Y, TV-Y7, TV-Y7-FV, TV-G, TV-PG, and some TV-14 rated shows are allowed. A show with a huge TV-14 rating or TV-MA rating may only be on the adult block, SPEED. Most harsh language on a show is censored. Words such as: Crap, Damn, Ass, Piss, are allowed to say, although it must be a few times in one show. Anything with sex of nudity is also censored. Violence is allowed, however, it must not be extremely graphic or bloody for the viewer. Only a little bit of blood scenes in Kingson are allowed. * 'TV-Y-' This program is mostly centered towards young children from ages, 0-6. It not not have any or huge amounts of, Violence, sex, or language. * 'TV-Y7- '''This program is mostly centered towards children from 7-11 years old in age. It may have little, Violence, sex or language but most is cut out from television. This rating also has a subrating: FV, which means fantasy violence. * '''TV-G-' This program is centered towards everyone of any age. It is usually a more family appropriate rating. There may be little violence, sex, and language. * 'TV-PG- '''This rating is usually for anyone 12 and up. Anyone younger should have a parent or older gaurdian watching with them. * '''TV-14-' Although this is rare on Kingson, TV-14 is centered around anyone of ages 14 and up. It may have violence, sex, and language. * 'TV-MA- '''This rating is only used for SPEED. It is centered for anyone around the age of 17 and up. It may contain graphic violence, nudity, or vulgar language. TBA Content Colors On April 8th, 2009, the people at Kingson opened up a new television content rating using colors. It helped show how appropriate the series or movie is. SPEED also started using the "Content Colors" a week after. Some other channels, such as RTV2, and M1A stated switching to this as well. The color content ratings include: * - This is used for TV-Y and light TV-Y7 programs. This means that the show is ok towards young children in-between 2 years old. * - Blue is used for TV-Y7, TV-G, and on some occasions TV-PG programs. This means that the show or movie is appropriate for nearly everybody 8 years old and up. * - This is used for TV-PG, and light TV-14 rated series or movies. This means that anyone from 13 and up are able to watch it without an older guardian. * - Red is used for TV-14 shows or movies only. It is basically for teenagers 14 years old and up. TBA Gallery TBA News and Updates Here are some news and updates on this channel. '(11/11/15)-''' It has been announced that Kingson will move some original and acquired programming to its sister channels, RTV2 and M1A. This is because of conflicts in the time slots. '(11/12/15)- '''Thanksgiving is near, and what's better than sitting down and watching a marathon of The Adventurers. Plus catch a new episode of the Adventures at 7:30pm/ 6:30pm Central. It all starts on November 26, at 3:00pm. '(11/13/15)- 'Hey bro! Feeling in the mood for mystery? Well well the Tablet Bros are here. Follow the misadventures of a team of not so normal detectives. Tablet Bros rated TV-PG. The series premires this Monday at 6:45pm. '(11/22/15)- 'Want more Eli Shmow? Catch new episodes, Wednesdays at 5:00pm. '(12/11/15)-'Christmas time is near! And its getting awfully cold outside. So sit down, relax, and watch Kingson. We're loaded with Christmas specials and episodes. Also, don't forget to watch two new series tomorrow! SpaceWar 101 and Sticks Vs. Spiders. '(12/27/15)-''' DN and Kingson Upfront for 2016: The merge of DG Television and XTV communications Suggestions If you want to suggest a show , movie, other list under here. # Example show: Rating. ( created by) ( minutes). ( original/ Acquired) (BLOCK) * Hot Hot Chilli: Rated TV-PG/TV-PG-V. Created and suggested by Mr Pookie. (Each episode contains two 11-min segments). Season 1 is complete. Accepted * Markiplier Animated: Created by LixianTV and suggested by Curiousgorge66 (each episode is 1 to 3 minutes long). Eh okay. It can air durring comercial breaks. * Pete Coldary: Rated TV-Y7 (blue). Created & suggested by BaconMahBoi (each episode is 10 minutes long). ACCEPTED * Arthur (real show): Rated TV-Y (green). Created by Marc Brown and suggested by BaconMahBoi (each episode is 25 minutes long with 2 segments) ACCEPTED. will air during the day * Penn Zero: Part time Hero (Real Show): Rated TV-Y7 (Blue) and possibly 11 minutes Created by Disney and suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED * The Angry Beavers (real show): Rated TV-Y (green). Created by Mitch Schauer & suggested by Bacon (each episode is 22 minutes with 2 segments). Began in 1997 so can air with the channel's launhc ACCEPTED * Krazy vs. Life: Rated TV-PG to TV-14-DLSV. Created and suggested by Omgitskittykatty. Each episode can range from 17-26 minutes so maybe put it in an irregular spot. Acquired, 14+. ACCEPTED will air on Saturday 9:00 and 9:30 * WTFHS Rated: TV-14-DLSV to TV-MA-LSV. Created and Suggested by The Dead Man . 30 minute run time. Currently running on the Dark Side Channel (original channel) and Vision. ACCEPTED will air on the adult block SPEED * Dr. Bread: Rated TV-PG-V. Created & suggested by BaconMahBoi (each episode is 11 minutes long). HELL YEAH * Match Game (Real show): Rated TV-PG. Created by Mark Goodson and Bill Todman, Suggested by Gomezd400. 30-min runtime. Formerly aired on NBC from 1962-1969, CBS from 1973-1979, Syndication from 1975-1982; 1998-2000, ABC from 1989-1991. Currently airing on GSN, Buzzr TV, and Daniel Network's Night Out Block. 'Will be a former series. I don't have time to put that in the schedule. 1998-2002 ' Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:RubixTV Category:XTV